


Bad Romance(EC)【PWP】

by silberyin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 這個哏出自於http://shouhei-blog.blogspot.tw/2014/07/blog-post.html，超像BL漫畫的XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這個哏出自於http://shouhei-blog.blogspot.tw/2014/07/blog-post.html，超像BL漫畫的XD

打開門的那一瞬間，Erik只希望對面的人可以立刻失憶。

身為室內設計師，而且是出名的頂尖設計師，Erik平常的生活根本是全天候待機，忙得只有工作和睡覺，別說戀愛，就連性生活都是稍嫌遙遠的事項，因此有需求時，往往是自行解決，或者是一夜情了。

好不容易有個可以放鬆的星期二夜晚，Erik想起前兩天在Romeo上傳來的訊息，那是一張看不見全臉的照片，但也足夠了，那男人的唇色可以吸引任何一個男人求他替自己口一發。他傳了訊息過去，對方很快地回應，定下了見面的時間地點。雖然在這之前，Erik對對方的外貌毫無概念，卻完全沒有影響他的期待，更何況他自己也只放了張連唇角都看不見的照片。總之，這次的約炮可以說是充滿神秘又美麗的色彩──

──直到剛才。

門外站的是Charles，他的同事，在整個工作室裡跟他關係最差勁的同事，如果沒有記錯，他們今天早上才因為一個案子裡的沙發款式大吵一架。

Erik直覺性地想把門板摔在Charles的臉上。

然而，Charles卻以一種他從未見過的敏捷身手迅速地阻止Erik的動作，在Erik的震驚中──要知道，在Erik眼中，Charles永遠都是那副懶散怠惰的代表，尤其是在生活習慣上──Charles勾起一抹帶有譏諷的微笑。

「怎麼？看到是我就硬不起來了？」Charles蔚藍的雙眼直盯Erik「我今天就是來找樂子的，不想因為其他因素毀掉計劃，還是說……你不行？」

Erik完全可以感受到自己的額角冒出青筋，他讓開身子讓對方進門，咬牙切齒。

「我是怕你明天會爬不起床，早上要開會記得嗎？」

「別擔心，我不會遲到的。」Charles將自己的公事包與西裝放在沙發上，然後開始脫衣服「洗澡了嗎？要不要一起洗呀？」

看著那個漂亮渾圓的屁股消失在浴室門口，Erik懊惱地發出一聲低吼，脫了身上的衣物跟了進去。等Erik拉開淋浴間的門時，反而是Charles愣了一下，Erik能感覺到對方的視線從胸肌到腹肌沿路向下延伸，然後嘆了一口氣。

「你性格上的優點是都挪用到身材上了嗎？難怪人這麼差，果然魚與熊掌──」

「閉嘴，Charles。」

「嘖嘖，算了，看在你這完美的人魚線上……」

Charles的手撫上Erik腰腹上的線條，然後朝已經有些反應的陰莖上捏了兩下。Erik用盡他引以為豪的自制力才沒有顫抖，緊接著他看見Charles跪了下來，將那張總是惹得他火大不已的嘴湊近，先是吻了下頂端，然後含了進去。Erik看見那在他夢中不知被抽打多少次的嘴巴鼓了起來，總是憤怒相視的藍眸蒙上了淺淺的水霧，不得不說，Erik想過無數次Charles臣服的模樣，卻都沒有眼前的景象讓他來得舒心。他從未想過會以這種方式，看見Charles溫順的一面，然而Erik很清楚地知道，只有在這種時候，Charles才會看起來順從無比。

「可以了，起來吧。」

Erik可不想在這裡就被舔射，他將Charles拉起來，猶豫了瞬間，才吻上他的唇。這是一個綿長的吻，比Charles想像得更加溫柔，但不代表Charles的肺活量足夠承受，再加上Erik的手不斷地在火上加油，搞得正戲還未開演，演員便已氣喘吁吁了。

「潤滑劑……在那裡……」

Erik看到洗手台上的潤滑劑和保險套，忍不住停下了手裡的動作。

「你這是早有預謀？」

「我喜歡在浴室裡來一次……不行嗎？」

「……你撐得住就行。」

拿起潤滑劑，Erik先將膏物弄溫，才探進Charles的身後。

「唔……你要是平常、也這麼貼心……」Erik的手指修長，對敏感點的按壓舒適得讓Charles腳趾都忍不住蜷起「嗯啊，可、可以了……」

「你確定？」Erik拿起Charles帶來的保險套，挑了下眉「我可不是這個尺碼。」

「看得出來。」Charles笑出聲「但今天你得用這個忍耐一下，別生氣，畢竟我也沒吃過這麼大的……」

看著Charles意有所指的眼神，Erik感覺自己更硬了。

「……講得好像你很虧似地……」

Erik將Charles轉過身去，手攔腰撐住對方，將自己的陰莖緩緩插了進去。偏小的保險套讓Erik憋得難受，Charles體內的溫熱又令人舒適，Erik覺得自己簡直要被逼瘋了。

「放鬆、一點……」

「說得輕鬆！」Charles怒吼「你的那麼大！我容易嗎我！」

呼吸一滯，Erik乾脆地動作起來。

「你！……你就是個、專制……嗯啊，獨裁……的渾蛋……啊！輕點！」

「住嘴！」Erik忍無可忍，用吻堵上Charles喋喋不休的嘴「你就不能、別那麼討打嗎？」

儘管精神上真的很討厭，但Erik無法否認Charles與他身體的契合度，就連平時看不順眼的面容，在性愛上都成了有力的誘惑。

在浴室的一場性愛弄得兩人都有些腿軟，原本打算再來一回的Erik想起了明早的會議後，還是放過了Charles。他套上襯衫，看向穿著浴袍的Charles。

「明早的會議，別忘了。」

「你要回家睡？」

「我不習慣留下來。」Erik穿上褲子「怎麼？需要我給你morning call？」

「不必了，我會設定鬧鐘的，不勞駕你費心。」

Charles扭過頭，在內心默默腹誹，他也不是會留下的那種人，早知道就不要一時衝動地發神經了。沒想到Erik頓了頓，停下收拾的動作，又把襯衫的釦子重新解開。

「我還是睡這裡好了。」

「幹嘛？我不用你叫我。」

「我從Raven那裡聽過你的起床事蹟，想想不太放心。」Erik爬上床「過去一點，別一個人占用整張雙人床啊！」

「嘖，你晚上要是敢搶我的棉被我就揍你。」

「拜託，我還擔心你睡姿超差把我踢下床好嗎？」

原以為這是一個不眠之夜，然而最終，Charles在Erik的懷裡度過一個安穩而無夢的夜晚。


	2. 番外

「說吧，」Emma端起蔬菜汁，以品嚐香檳般的姿態喝了一口「你和Charles怎麼了？」

「什麼怎麼了？我又沒跟他吵架。」

「少裝傻，就是這樣才有問題。」Emma翻了個白眼「你居然一聲不吭地接受Charles那個古董書櫃的提議，這可不是我認識的Erik，你就算聲帶開刀不能說話，也一定會用眼睛射出雷射光線，將Charles的提案連人一起燒成灰燼。你可是全公司唯一會跟甜心小天使吵架的惡魔了。」

「這次的客戶是個學者，這樣的設計符合客戶需求。」

「少來。」Emma打斷Erik「更有效利用空間才是你的風格。你是忽然找回良心了嗎？畢竟Charles漂亮的小鹿眼都無法喚醒你的人性，難不成是他完美的屁股讓你收斂惡劣的個性？」

Erik的叉子在瓷盤上刮出一道尖叫。

「……慢著。」Emma的表情從困惑至懷疑到震驚最後是不可置信「認真的Erik？結果你不是找到你的良知，而是找到你該死的八英吋的歸處？」

「Emma！」Erik滿臉震撼「你為什麼會知道我的、尺寸！」

「閉嘴死基佬！」Emma憤怒得像是要讓Erik的八英吋變成八公分「你害我輸掉了Tom Ford的春季口紅！如果你膽敢不賠我，我就給Charles看你高中和大學的黑歷史！」

在這一天稍晚之時……

「在這之前，你必須先向我自首。」Raven將Charles眼前的紅絲絨蛋糕拖走「說吧，你和Erik之間發生啥事了？」

「啥事都沒有。」Charles想將蛋糕拿回來卻失敗了，只好撇撇嘴「我又沒跟他吵架。」

「你跟他打架都還更正常些。你居然沒有反對Erik使用那個熔岩燈，甚至連『論Erik Lehnsherr是如何地缺乏美感』的專題演講都很久沒發表了，說！你究竟被什麼說服了？」

「……那個空間是給小孩兒的，熔岩燈有足夠的樂趣。」

「少在那邊，要是過去你一定會說這會讓小孩子無法專心。」Raven瞇起眼睛「Erik的熱辣外表都無法讓你放棄對他的攻擊……還是說，他的六塊腹肌和人魚線讓你舉白旗了？」

「什、什麼？」Charles一口紅茶嗆到了氣管裡，咳得驚天動地「你是怎麼、知道得這麼清楚的？」

「我跟Erik在同家健身房──等等！不對！」Raven猛一扭頭「你沒有質疑我……你是怎麼知道的？」

Charles閉嘴了。

「Erik的身材很瘦，穿著西裝很難讓人相信他有肌肉，但他也不是那種會在公司大肆炫耀的孔雀……所以，」Raven的眼神幾乎在Charles身上燒出兩個實質的洞「你是在哪家酒吧知道的？總不會是在酒店吧？」

Charles的臉現在跟紅茶的顏色一樣了。

「……我的老天！Charles！」Raven放聲尖叫「我簡直不敢相信！你居然真的跟Erik上床了！我就知道你倆那針鋒相對都是因為看得到吃不到的性飢渴！」

「天啊！Raven！用詞──」

「我都沒生氣你沒告訴我你倆搞上了！」Raven理直氣壯地打斷Charles「那麼，重要的是，Erik技術好嗎？」

「Raven！」

周末過去的星期一，當Erik將Tom Ford的春季口紅與Chloé香水交給Raven時，Charles表示世界是崩潰的。

「你居然和Emma打賭？用你的哥哥！」

「而我贏來了獎賞。」Raven毫無愧疚地打開包裝「……以及，賄賂？」

「Erik！你怎麼可以妥協？」

「我不妥協Emma就會用她的高跟鞋踩斷我的腳趾骨。」Erik說「況且，我確實是要賄賂你妹妹，畢竟我們都交往了。」

「什麼時候？」

Raven震驚。

「慢著！我為什麼不知道？」

Charles顯得更加震撼。

「上次吃飯的時候！你都答應了？」

Erik覺得不可思議。

「哪有？我不記得你有說要交往的問題！」

「我問了你下星期要不要跟我一起去Westchester！」

「什麼？那不是出差嗎？」

「下周末是獨立日休假！那是個約會邀請！Charles！」

「噢！那、那……」

「……所以，」Raven皺著眉頭「你們到底交往了沒有？」

「Yes/No！」Erik和Charles先是憤怒地互瞪了一眼，然後兩人都垂下眼眸，無奈地嘆氣「Ok, no/yes.」

「Pardon？」

「……Yes/ Yes！」


End file.
